carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democrats
The Social Democrats (Dutch: Sociaal-Democraten) is a centre-left and progressive political party in Brunant, and is currently the largest by membership numbers, along with the Green Party. The party supports social democracy and progressivism. Pieter Van Buskirk is the current chairman of the SD. At the present, the SD controls the second most seats in the House of Representatives to the Green Party, and the joint-most seats in the Senate alongside the Green Party. History The SD was founded in 1930 as the Social Democratic Party by a labor union of manufacturing workers angry with the current economic state in Brunant. The party quickly gained support among everyday workers in Brunant, and became a powerful force in politics. The party captured several seats in the House of Representatives in 1932, and has contested every election since then. Since the 1960s, the main rival of the SD has been the Christian Democratic Union. SD first came into power in 1957, in a coalition with the Socialist Left Party, until elections in 1961. Then from 1965-1973, Henry Warson's SD was able to win consecutive elections, the first independent and the second in coalition with SD. SD has then been in government in 1977-1981, 1985-1989 and 1998-2005. The SD was te]he previous government (after getting the second largest amount of seats in the 2013 General elections) via a coalition with the Green Party and A Better Brunant. In 2017, the former SDP changed names to the Social Democrats and adopted a new logo and image prior to the 2017 general election. The election prove inconclusive and led to a minority grand coalition. The fallout from the 2018 capture of Brunanter soldiers led to a collapse of the government and resignation of Pieter Van Buskirk as leader to occur with the 2018 Social Democratic leadership election. Platform The current party platform of the SD espouses social democracy, focused on improving social welfare for all people. ON HEALTH: Access to and cost of specialized healthcare needs to go down, and we should incentivize private clinics and medical centers to lower them. Smarter regulation with tax discounts in our belief is the start in the right direction. Government should strive to make Brunant smoke-free. Greater taxes, plain packaging and further control for underage smoking should be the start. ON ECONOMY: Our country is not yet ready for the future, though we are making the right path. our dependency on fossil fuels needs to end, with greater investment in electric, solar, wind, water and other clean, renewable sources. ON IMMIGRATION: Brunant is well equipped to be able to receive a larger number of immigrants from countries in precarious situations, but we should further expand on and improve the process for immigrant screening. In had, we need to further address illegal immigration to Brunant. The navy should be better equipped for those capabilities, along with disseminating the risks of doing so to people thinking of the perilous journey. Leaders *TBD *Anthony Heemskerk (1947-1957) *Henry Warson (1957-1973) *Bernard Forman (1973-1975) *Johanna Elteman (1975-1981) *Anthony Milner (1981-1989) *TBD (1989-1994) *Willem De Rycke (1994-1997) *Ines Michels (1997-2005) *Gert Henneman (2005-2016) *Pieter Van Buskirk (2016-''now'') Category:Social Democratic Party Category:Political parties